Kunjungan
by rasyalleva
Summary: Akashi kecil berkunjung ke tempat penitipan anak, dan bertemu Alex di sana; "Ibuku bilang, aku butuh teman." {AkashiAlex} {#CPC2016}


"Maaf, apakah ini benar merupakan tempat penitipan anak?" terdengar suara yang dilontarkan oleh bocah berusia sekitar delapan tahun, membawa tas ransel di punggungnya. Tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas bertuliskan beberapa kalimat dari sang ibu.

" _Huh_?" sosok yang tadi mempertontonkan punggungnya di hadapan anak itu akhirnya menoleh. Alex membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menatap anak kecil di hadapannya, yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan gagang kacamatanya; merah. _"What_?"

Akashi kecil mati kutu; sadar bahwa ia telah salah memilih lawan bicara.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"** **Kunjungan"**

 **Kaoru Ishinomori — 5∙291∙578**

 **kuroko no basuke and all identifiable character(s) are owned by fujimaki tadatoshi. the author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menunduk, membaca tulisan tangan ibunya. Sebenarnya, sang ibu sudah menyiapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris karena itulah bahasa yang digunakan oleh makhluk-makhluk asing di sekitar sini—tetapi ia tidak mematuhinya. Buru-buru ia meralat ucapannya, "Eh... uh. _So-sorry, i-i-is t-that r-ri-right i-if_..."

Tawa sang lawan bicara meledak tiba-tiba. Alex memegangi perutnya karena ia sudah berusaha menahan tawa mati-matian. Ternyata mengisengi anak kecil benar-benar suatu sensasi yang luar biasa. "Hahaha, duh, aku bisa mati tertawa," Alex melepas kacamatanya dan menghapus air di matanya. "Kebetulan, aku lumayan pandai bahasa Jepang, jadi aku mengerti kata-katamu. Benar, Nak, ini tempat penitipan anak. Kamu mau singgah di sini?"

Rasanya Akashi ingin sekali melakukan hal konyol yang membuat bibi di hadapannya ini akan benar-benar tertawa _sampai mati_ , tetapi muka merahnya membuat ia merasa ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari sini. Ia meremas kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Ibuku bilang, hari ini adalah Hari Anak Internasional. Ibuku ingin menyumbangkan boneka di sini, kalau tidak keberatan."

Tangan Akashi yang bebas setelah mengantongi remasan kertas itu langsung digenggam oleh Alex, dan diseretnya masuk. Akashi gelagapan karena ia belum sempat melepas sepatunya (kalau ayahnya mengetahui ini, ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena ketidaksopanannya dianggap mencoreng nama baik Seijuurou) tetapi bibi ini sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Wah, lalu kamu yang akan memberikannya, hm? Ibumu ketua yayasan sosial atau apa?" Alex mengajak ngobrol sambil tangannya terus menggandeng Akashi, mengajak bocah itu menuju ruangan penitipan anak-anak seusianya.

Akashi mengerang, ia ingin memberontak melepaskan pegangan tangannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Kemudian Akashi mengangkat bahunya. "Bukan apa-apa. Ibuku biasa-biasa saja."

Alex berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. "Kalau begitu, sumbangan perseorangan, ya? Ibumu pasti sosok yang baik," Alex mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan gaya lamban, membuat Akashi tidak sabaran.

Ruangan itu kosong.

Kerutan kening di dahi Alex yang sempat terbentuk hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Ia langsung teringat sesuatu. "Oh, benar juga! Mereka pasti sedang bermain di luar," entah siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh bibi ini, Akashi sebenarnya tidak ingin peduli.

Tapi Akashi bisa merasakan firasat buruk, dan firasat itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan 'dipaksa' untuk bertemu dengan teman seusianya (dan itu benar). Akashi sekuat tenaga menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak melangkah. Meskipun masih delapan tahun, Akashi cukup pintar untuk mengenali karakternya dan menyadari bahwa ia adalah anak yang anti sosial. "Kutaruh saja bonekanya di ruangan ini," katanya, ia menyelipkan nada memohon yang tak kentara.

Alex tertawa. "Santai saja, mereka anak Jepang juga, sama sepertimu yang sedang ke Amerika untuk liburan," jawab Alex dengan santai. "Tenang saja."

Tenang bagaimana?! Akashi mengerang kembali, ia ingin meronta, tetapi itu begitu memalukan. Sebenarnya tujuannya ke Amerika tidak untuk liburan, hanya saja ayahnya mempunyai keperluan yang penting di sini, dan ia hanya ikut serta—itu saja. Ia tidak menganggapnya liburan karena, toh, mereka tidak ke suatu wahana bermain di Amerika atau bagaimana.

Mereka menuju pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan halaman belakang di penitipan anak itu, dan bola mata Akashi melebar melihat lapangan yang tidak asing baginya. Lapangan basket. Di sana terlihat dua orang anak seusianya, saling berteriak dengan bahasa Jepang, berebut bola oranye yang memantul ke sana kemari.

Ibunya yang memperkenalkan ia kepada dunia itu, dan ayahnya mendukung hobinya karena olahraga 'mahal' sangat efektif untuk meningkatkan martabat keluarga Seijuurou—yang ini tidak dipedulikan oleh Akashi. Selain itu, basket dianggap beliau sebagai ganti rugi karena Akashi cenderung menyukai shogi dibandingkan catur. Ayahnya menganggap catur lebih elit, tetapi—lagi-lagi—Akashi berkembang dengan menulikan telinga atas apapun kata-kata sang ayah.

"Taiga, Tatsuya!" Alex memanggil mereka berdua, dan mereka bersamaan menoleh—Akashi tidak mau ambil pusing mana yang Taiga mana yang Tatsuya. Yang satu berambut merah sepertinya, hanya saja lebih tua. Yang satu lagi berambut hitam, dengan poni menutupi sebelah mata. "Kalian ada teman baru, nih. Ia akan memberikan kalian hadiah!"

Mereka berdua berpandangan. Serentak, mereka menatap Akashi.

"Ayo, sini, dia—" Alex menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri, membungkukkan badannya, mencoba untuk sejajar dengan bocah itu, "eh, namamu siapa, Nak?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar. "Akashi," jawab Akashi pelan.

Alex mengarahkan pandangannya ke dua bocah itu kembali. "Ada hadiah dari Akashi!"

Namun itu tidak membuat keduanya mendekat; mereka masih saja berpandangan. Sorot mata mereka seperti mengatakan kau-saja-yang-duluan, dan itu membuat tidak ada yang lebih dahulu beranjak.

Akashi membuang muka, ia kembali berusaha untuk melepaskan gandengan tangan itu, dan kali ini berhasil! Buru-buru ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, ia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang. "Aku hanya bawa satu, itupun boneka, sangat tidak cocok untuk laki-laki," tukas Akashi. "Apakah tidak ada anak perempuan di sini?"

"Karena sekarang sedang libur musim panas, semua orangtua membawa anaknya pergi. Lain apabila kamu ke sini pada jam-jam orangtua bekerja," Alex mengelus kepala Akashi—sepertinya Akashi harus mencatat bahwa sebaiknya ia memakai topi apabila disuruh ibunya ke sini lagi. "Hanya ada mereka berdua; Kagami Taiga yang rambut merah, Himuro Tatsuya yang hitam. Memangnya boneka apa yang kamu bawa, hm?"

Akashi melepaskan tas ranselnya dan memindahkannya hingga tas ransel itu menutupi badannya, membuka tas dan mengeluarkan boneka yang dimaksud. Boneka ulat bulu yang besar, sekilas tampak menggelikan dan lucu. Boneka ulat itu diberikan ibunya ketika ia berulang tahun ketiga, itupun kata ibunya—Akashi tidak dapat mengonfirmasinya sendiri karena sudah tidak ingat.

"Bonekanya seperti i—"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! _Caterpillar_!" seperti sambaran petir yang tak diundang, sosok di sebelahnya menjerit keras-keras, dan berlari tunggang-langgang entah ke mana. Akashi tersentak kaget, ia bahkan nyaris terlompat, dan begitu ia sadar, bibi di hadapannya sudah menghilang.

Kedua bocah yang tadi bermain basket berinisiatif mendekat. "Ah, kamu membuat Alex takut," komentar bocah berambut merah tua—oh, iya, namanya Kagami Taiga.

Akashi mengerutkan kening. "Alex? Namanya dia?"

Bocah yang lain, Himuro Tatsuya, menganggukan kepala. "Iya, namanya Alex. Dia membenci ulat, seperti apapun bentuknya. Sekarang dia pasti sedang menenangkan diri di bawah pohon halaman depan. Sana, kamu menyusulnya."

Akashi menoleh ke arah Himuro menunjuk, dan meskipun ia tidak melihat pohon yang dimaksud karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah gedung penitipan anak, ia bisa membayangkan bahwa pohon tempat Alex menenangkan diri ada di hadapannya lagi. Akashi kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke mereka berdua.

Kagami mengambil boneka ulat di tangan Akashi. "Boneka ini kami simpan, deh. Alex _nggak_ akan melihatnya lagi, tenang saja. Karena _nggak_ mungkin kamu bawa pulang lagi, 'kan?"

Akashi terdiam, kemudian menganggukan kepala. Ia lantas kembali memasuki gedung dan mencari pintu masuk agar bisa menuju halaman depan.

.

* * *

.

Apabila seseorang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan sisi kelemahannya, maka ia akan terlihat berbeda. Bocah itu memahami kalimat tersebut ketika ibunya jatuh sakit-kalau boleh mengatakan, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini ibunya seringkali mengeluh soal pusing dan sakit kepala—dan harus rawat inap di rumah sakit. Akashi mengamati tingkah laku sang ayah, yang mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dibalik ketegasan.

Tentu saja sang ayah mengalami titik di mana beliau kehabisan napas ketenangan. Kadang-kadang, hanya karena pelayannya kurang panas merebus air, beliau bisa marah-marah hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Akashi juga tahu apabila sudah masuk jam malam dan ia harus di kamar mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama guru pribadinya, ayahnya akan pergi ke rumah sakit (mana mungkin suara mesin mobil dan derunya tidak terdengar oleh Akashi?).

Begitulah. Akashi menghampiri Alex yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut, menenggelamkan wajahnya, entah bibi itu berusaha menguatkan diri atau bagaimana. Akashi membenci kenyataan bahwa meskipun ia berdiri dan Alex duduk, ia hanya lebih tinggi beberapa senti.

"Uhm, Alex," Akashi duduk di sampingnya, meluruskan kaki. Orangtuanya nyaris setiap hari mengajarinya sopan santun tentang cara memperlakukan orang lain dengan benar, sehingga Akashi hampir selalu tahu bagaimana cara bersikap. "Maaf, aku membuatmu takut."

Alex mengangkat kepala cepat, ia tidak menyangka bocah di sebelahnya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Alex tertawa riang, seperti biasanya. "Ah, aku hanya kaget, itu teriakan refleks. Bukannya aku yang membuatmu takut, ya? Duh, teriakanku pasti memalukan sekali," Alex mengatupkan kedua tangannya hingga menutupi wajah, mukanya memerah.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah sering, sih, dengar begituan," jawabnya jujur. "Pelayan di rumahku ketika awal-awal mereka bekerja, mereka suka menjerit apabila melakukan kesalahan yang mereka buat sendiri—tidak menyetel suhu dengan benar di _freezer_ , atau memecahkan piring, atau salah menakar garam."

Alex ikut meluruskan kakinya. Ia menatap Akashi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus mengakui kalau Akashi terlihat dua kali lipat lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya. Sepertinya bocah ini dibesarkan di lingkungan yang berbeda—entah berbeda dalam segi baik atau buruk, Alex tidak tahu dan ia tidak memikirkannya lebih dalam.

Alex mengatur napas. Ia sebenarnya tidak mempunyai kisah mengerikan yang membuatnya fobia dengan ulat, tetapi melihatnya membuatnya merasa geli. Serasa kulitnya dihujam oleh bulu-bulu yang halus, sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua dan darahnya membeku mendadak. Uh, ia harus berusaha menyembuhkan fobia ini sendiri.

Akashi memerhatikannya. "Selamat ulang tahun," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Alex menoleh cepat. Akal sehatnya cepat mengingatkan bahwa ini bukan ulang tahunnya, dan ia tidak tahu Akashi bicara kepada siapa. "Apa? Apa?"

"Ayahku yang bilang," Akashi berkata lagi, ia mengambil batu dan mulai mencoret-coret di tanah. "Kalau temanmu tiba-tiba murung, ucapkan saja selamat ulang tahun. Karena, toh, kamu tidak tahu kapan dia ulang tahun, dan bisa jadi dia sedih karena tidak ada yang mengucapkannya."

Alex terpana. Kemudian, tawanya kembali menyembur keluar. "Hahahaha, duh-aduh, perutku sakit," ia memegangi perutnya, tertawa lama sekali membuat Akashi yakin dua menit sudah terlewati dan masih diiringi oleh suara tawa bibi di sebelahnya ini. Alex mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa, dan senyum penuh arti terulas tiba-tiba. "Keluargamu pasti menarik, ya."

Akashi tidak membalas, hanya saja sorot matanya berubah tiba-tiba—membuat Alex tertegun. Sorot mata itu terkesan dingin dan tidak berperasaan, membuat Alex tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran Akashi. Ia tidak memahami arti tatapan yang mendadak berubah itu, dan Alex terlalu takut untuk memancing pertanyaan lebih jauh.

"Lalu, lalu? Apalagi yang diajarkan mereka padamu?" tiba-tiba rasa penasaran Alex akan bocah ini meningkat. Ia tetap menjaga agar nada suaranya terkesan ceria.

Akashi menoleh, sorot matanya berubah, kembali seperti tatapan mata anak sekolah dasar. Alex memantulkan tatapan itu, mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin tadi ia salah lihat. Akashi berpikir-pikir. "Ibuku bilang, aku butuh teman," katanya tiba-tiba. "Katanya, ibuku tidak bisa menemaniku lama-lama, jadi aku harus cari teman banyak-banyak."

"Oh," Alex langsung terusik dengan topik seperti itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengulum senyum. "Boleh kapan-kapan aku main ke rumahmu? Rumah yang kamu tinggali di Amerika ini, tentu saja."

Akashi menoleh—sejujurnya Alex masih waspada apabila sorot dingin itu kembali keluar, tetapi ternyata tidak. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Ibuku akan menganggap aku aneh kalau temanku lebih tua."

"Teman, 'kan, tidak diukur dari usia," bantah Alex, meskipun nada suaranya menjadi lebih hati-hati. "Lagipula, ibumu tahu kalau kamu dari penitipan anak, dan aku bisa bilang aku ke sana untuk mengucapkan terimakasih sebagai perwakilan. Tenang saja. Aku _menyukai_ anak-anak."

Akashi menatap Alex lekat-lekat, seperti sedang mencari kebenaran di setiap kata-katanya. Kemudian Akashi mulai menekuk kakinya, bersiap untuk beranjak. "Sekarang saja. Lagipula, akulah _anak-anak_ itu," Akashi berdiri.

Alex turut beranjak. "Yap," balasnya, mengulum senyum yang tak sempat dilihat Akashi. "Aku tahu."

.

.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **.**

 **halo. oke pertama-tama saya minta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang saya buat kalau kalian lebih tahu; kapan kagami dan himuro ketemu, kapan mereka ketemu alex, kapan ibunya akashi meninggal, umurnya alex berapa, dst karena saya udah lama meninggalkan fandom ini dan segala hal yang salah itu anggaplah suatu ke-alternateuniverse-an (…) *slapped***

 **terus, iya, ini akashi dan alex, iya, dan ini nggak jelas sama sekali. aku masih abu-abu soal sifat akashi versi belum berganti karakter. apalagi ini versi anak-anaknya. makanya kubuat lebih banyak tahu aja, dan biar sesuai sama canon-nya, kuselipin ketika akashi seolah kelihatan kayak orang lain beberapa saat (kayak apa yang dialamin midorima pas teiko arc itu lho). mungkin kelihatan ooc karena karakter akashi yang kita tahu adalah sosok diktator so cold but so cool dan bukan cerewet begini, but kita nggak tahu gimana karakternya pas ibunya masih hidup dan dia masih disayang kan *wink* *alesan***

 **oke. bagiku, crack itu apa? aku diskusi sama temenku dan kami sepakat kalau crack-pair itu artinya dua tokoh yang bener-bener nggak mungkin bisa jadi pasangan, yang bahkan di canonnya nggak ada interaksi satupun. dan menurutku itu jatuh kepada… akashi dan alex! lol.**

 **kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka,**

 **kaoru ishinomori**


End file.
